


Five Fake Sterek and One Real Sterek

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome Relationship, Incest sorta, M/M, Multi, Puppy pile, Pups, Scott is dense, The Pack, The Pack feels, Threesome, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Five times people assumed Derek, and Stiles were a couple and they weren't. Once no one assumed and they were a couple.





	

Title: Five Fake Sterek and One Real Sterek

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Series: none

Pairings: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Aiden/Ethan/Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Mason Hewitt/Liam Dunbar, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes/Vernon Boyd.

Characters: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Aiden, Ethan, Danny Mahealani, Jackson Whittemore, Chris Argent, Peter Hale, Sheriff Stilinski, Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Malia Tate, Kira Yukimura, Jordan Parrish, Theo Raekan, Brett Talbot, Melissa McCall, and Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd.

Summary: Five times people assumed Derek, and Stiles were a couple and they weren't. Once no one assumed and they were a couple.

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

_[one]_

The first time it happened, Stiles almost choked on his milkshake.

He was sitting in a booth eating the rest of Derek's curly fries while the other man was in the bathroom. Derek had demanded that they talk about the Argents and Stiles demanded curly fries in return. Somehow they both agreed to a little booth on the outside of Beacon Hills to ensure that the Sheriff wouldn't hear about his underage son meeting the man he accused of murder.

Along the way, Stiles and Derek seemed to come to a common ground to work together without having the urge to attack each other. The waitress placed they're check down on the table before pushing her hair behind her ear. Her face was bright red as her hair as she peeked towards the bathroom before staring at Stiles. "If you don't mind me asking but how long? I mean it took me a few days until my boyfriend didn't mind me stealing his food."

Stiles was sinking his vanilla milkshake and suddenly he started choking. "Ex-xcuse me." Stiles choked out.

"I'm sorry! Is this the first date? Oh my gosh, that explains a lot. He is your boyfriend right?" The girl asked again gaining a little courage and confidence.

"Oh. You think we're-" Stiles before glancing towards the bathroom to see Derek coming out. "Well actually yeah. We've been together just a few weeks." Stiles chuckles out not bothering to change the girl's mind as he watched Derek. The big bad wolf ears twitched as he caught the rest of the conversation but as he approached the table, he didn't say anything.

Stiles busted out laughing as Derek paid for the dinner, and thanked the waitress as she commented how cute they were.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll-"

"Rip my throat out with your teeth. I know sweetheart." Stiles said as he batted his eyelashes flirtatious as he hoped out of the Camero before Derek could react.

* * *

_[two]_

The next time Derek declared them a couple to protect Stiles.

They were in Club Jungle searching for kanima when an large man cornered Stiles. Stiles stuttered and tried to move but the man refused to leave him alone. The man even decided that he was going to have Stiles as he moved in to kiss the shaking teen.

Derek quickly interrupted grabbing the man and throwing him a few steps back. Wrapping his leather covered arm, around Stiles's shoulder shoving his face into his neck. Derek couldn't explain it but his wolf was itching to break out and rip the man to shreds for coming very Stiles. Stiles on the other hand didn't notice Derek's inner battle, he was just relief as he relaxed into Derek's body.

"Back off." Derek growled out. Red eyes flashed at the man making him piss himself before quickly rushing away. The rest of the pack watched the scene and make sure to remind Derek and Stiles of the night.

* * *

_[three]_

The third time it was a pup who declared Stiles, and Derek a couple.

"Will you back the fuck off!"

Everyone in the classroom froze at the sound of Liam Dunbar-Hale as he glared at Theo Raeken as the boy yet again attempted to talk to Stiles only to be shoved back. Scott McCall didn't say anything as he held his mate Isaac against him. Stiles grabbed Malia and Kira stopping the girls from joining Liam in his pursuit of Theo. Liam fought down his wolf as he wanted nothing more to rip the other's throat out and stand in front of Stiles. 

"Liam-" Theo stated only to be silenced as Liam growled from deep in the back of his throat.

"Can you see he has someone already. He belongs to Derek Hale not you, never you so leave him and us alone." Liam snapped as he spoke low enough for only Theo to hear.

Stiles watched as he caught Theo's surprised face but it soon dropped to an mischief one. "I doubt Hale can truly care for you the way I can Stiles." Liam growled loudly at the blatant disrespect to his Alpha. Stiles immediately moved to his pup side, bringing Liam face towards him as he simply tapped the boy firmly in the nose. Liam immediately lost his attitude as he bared his neck to Stiles before sitting back down despite the glare he directed towards Theo.

"Leave me alone Theo for else I'll tell Derek." Stiles hissed, smirking as all of Theo's false confident fell out the window at the mention of meeting Derek Hale.

* * *

_[four]_

The fourth time it happened it was at the sheriff station.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at his father as he held up the bag filled of an greasy bacon and cheese burger with a large fry inside of it. Dropping it into the trash, Stiles happily placed his homemade salad and cut up fruit down onto his father's desk. "I doubt Peter or Mr. Argent brought that for you." Stiles announced ignoring how his father muttered about his son turning his own boyfriends against.

"I'm going to fire Hale." Sheriff Stilinski groaned as he ripped the salad container open pouring the fat free dressing across it. Stiles giggled at his father attitude "No your not. Beside Derek wasn't the one to tell me."

"Who? Melissa? Scott?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he took another large bite of his salad. He smiled as he noted Stiles allowed his some fat cube shaped pieces of ham inside of it. "Deputy Parrish." 

The Sheriff groaned loudly sending a glare to Deputy Parrish as he entered the room from hearing his name. "Your fired Deputy."

"Yes sir. Um, Stiles I was wondering since your father fired me now would you like to catch a movie with me tomorrow night?" Deputy Parrish asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he wasn't really fired but this was the perfect opportunity to him. Stiles blushed as he realized that Parrish was in fact talking to him and asking him out.

"Sorry Deputy but Stiles is already dating another one of your co-workers." Sheriff Stilinski added.

Deputy Parrish sighed as he nodded before giving Stile a soft smile before exiting out. Stiles turned around with an wide eyed face before throwing his hands up as he walked out, muttering something about stupid alpha and sour wolf underneath his breath.

* * *

_[five]_

"There's Stiles Stilinski."

"Isn't he the one dating Derek Hale?"

"I can't believe he got Derek Hale."

"I know right, Derek Hale is s sexy."

"I heard they're engaged now."

"I heard he's threatening Derek to be with him." 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he heard more rumors about himself as he walked towards his Jeep. Glancing towards his baby Stiles frowned as he noted someone leaning against the drivers door of it. "Excuse me you-oh it's just you sourwolf." 

Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles as the small boy appproached him. "What's the matter? Hunters? The pups?" Stiles rushed out as he moved closer. Derek shook his head as he moved closer ignoring all the curious faces of the other students. "Pack meeting at 6 pm. Bring food." 

Stiles nodded. Derek nodded as he opened the Jeep down for Stiles before closing it behind him. 

"They're so cute."

"I know right."

* * *

_[six]_

"Where are Derek and Stiles?"

"Upstairs." Ethan answered Scott.

Scott immediately rushed upstairs heading towards Derek's room which was the only room in the remodeled Hale House that was soundproof.

"Hey Der-oh my god! Dude! Ewww! Where's the sock on the door?" Scott McCall screamed as he slammed the bedroom down closed in front of him. Scott pressed the heels in his hands into his eyes trying to force the image away as he walked down stairs. Isaac glanced at his boyfriend stopping his pursuit to harass Jackson.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I caught Stiles, and Derek having sex!" Scott whined as he fell dramatically into his ex girlfriends Allison, and Kira laps. Both girls rolled they're eyes but didn't remove the young Alpha as he whined even more. Lydia and Malia shared an looked at their girlfriends being used as pillows by their ex but didn't say anything.

"They been together for months now, McCall." Jackson added as he shoved Aiden's hands away from his butt once again. Aiden rolled his eyes before yanking Jackson into his chest pulling them both down beside their shared mates Danny and Ethan.

"I didn't know that!" Scott cried out. Mason rolled his eyes at his friend as he continued to finish his homework from Liam's lap. "Scott let it go. Beside it's about time Stiles got some." Erica announced earning another whine from Scott.

 


End file.
